Life's a drag
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: Its nnoitora's birthday and grimmjow is taking him out. What he's in for he doesn't know, but he'll enjoy the fuck out of it.


**Imma let y'all know now, I** _ **love**_ **drag queens! Like for real. And this has been in my head (like a lot of my stories). So imma see how this comes out. Shiro is referred to as a she and you'll see why next chapter. There's parts of songs in here. Oh, and how they talk is basically how I talk, wanted to see how it would go. (Patd06, I'm borrowing it. Lol)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, I'm broke as fuck.**

It was his birthday and nnoitora was annoyed. Grimmjow, the bastard, didn't want to tell him where they were going. "Son, how you not gonna tell me where we going? It's _my_ fucking birthday." Nnoitora asked for the tenth time that night.

Grimmjow snorted. "Look fam, ion give a shit, I'm the one taking you out. Just be fucking grateful."

Nnoitora rolled his eye, wishing on a star he could just sneak grimmjow. "Whatever, it better be fun tho." He grumbled.

They pulled up next to a club, the music pumping and the black light bright. Nnoitora looked at the name of the building then at grimmjow, eyebrow raised. "The candy shop? Son, you know ion like strip clubs."

Grimmjow gave the one eyed man a hurt look. "Bruh, really? I ain't stupid. This not a strip club," he said as he got out of the car. When they walked through the doors he finished speaking. "It's a drag club. You know, dudes dressed like girls."

Nnoitora looked around the club, it was actually nice. The black lights lit up the club goers, and the stage was to the floor. He guessed so that the performer's could interact better with the crowd. Grimmjow grinned as he ushered his best friend to the front row, he knew he did good.

The music stopped and the dancers took their seats. When the people quieted a man walked on the stage. "Hello hello, and welcome to the candy shop. Most of you already know me, if you don't I'm the amazingly fabulous owner, kissy." The crowd applauded all around nnoitora, even grimmjow. "I see we have some new faces, and I'm not talking about sen's new lips." Kisuke joked.

A blonde yelled from backstage, "shade hunty!"

Kisuke waved his fan in front of his face. "Oh shinji, I don't know what you're talking about. Back on topic people." He cleared his throat and looked into the audience. "Is that a head of baby blue I see? Neko neko, you just can't stay away from us."

Grimmjow grinned. "You know I have a sweet tooth kissy."

Kisuke's fan was back out. "I hear especially for strawberries. Speaking of berries, our lovely queens are backstage and ready to show you all a...sweet time. And we have a very special guest for you at the end, and I hear it's someone's birthday."

Nnoitora glared at grimmjow, who only smirked back. "Drinks on us birthday boy, and I hope you like it here." As kisuke stepped off stage the blonde from before came out.

"I'm your MC tonight, you can call me ji-ji. Coming out, no pun intended, first is little bubble gum pink, szayel!" He clapped as he left the stage.

The lights dimmed a little and the music started. A pink haired man walked onto the stage, his hair long and flowing. He had on a tight red dress and black stilettos.

 _When you come tonight squeeze me tight, hold me close, kiss my cheek, caress my soul_

 _Take good care, stroke my hair, make me blush, go so deep that my hymens fucked_

Nnoitora was surprised, he thought the pinkette would sing something bubbly. No, this was real and sexy. He had to give it to grimmjow, he was enjoying the night so far. He sat and watched multiple performances, the drag kings were next, then more queens.

Shinji walked back onstage after a redhead covered in tattoos finished. "Give it up for red everyone. Next we have tatsuki, our favorite little king."

A black haired girl came out, she had on a plain T-shirt under a jean vest and khaki cargo pants.

 _Your man on the road, he doin promo_

 _You said 'keep our business on the low-low'_

 _I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone_

 _Cause you look even better than the photos_

After the drag kings finished,grimmjow slid to the edge of his seat. Nnoitora gave him a side glance, he didn't know what got into his friend. Shinji was back again, never missing a beat. "Alright people, we're at the end of the show, only two more performances left. Let's give a hand to our sweet and sexy berry!"

A tall ginger haired man walked out, his sky blue crop top catching a certain someone's eye. He smiled to the audience and took the microphone.

 _Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet?_

 _To go over, everything._

 _They say that times supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing._

 _Hello, can ya hear me?_

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be._

 _When we were younger, and free. I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet._

 _There's such a difference, between us, and a million miles._

 _Hello from the other side._

 _I must have called a thousand times._

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done._

 _But when I call you never seem to be home._

Nnoitora looked over to his friend and saw him grinning. The kid was good at lip syncing, he gave him that. He knew now what the owner was talking about, grimmjow had a thing for the kid. 'Berry' made his way into the audience and trailed a hand on grimmjow's shoulder. So the kid was into Grimm too.

Nnoitora noticed when the kid finished his song he gave grimmjow a slip of paper. The raven haired man smirked, his friend got gingers number. He was about to go smoke a cigarette when shinji came back. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for. Our special guest is a veteran who took a little time off, but she's back now and giving you all fish. Welcome to the stage yuki!"

A pale White haired drag queen walked out, she had striking gold eyes and a slightly crazed grin. The crowd went crazy, people standing from their seats, some even bowing. She grabbed the mic. "I know you all missed me, I'm back bitches! Berry-bitch, imma need my crown back. I'm bout to show all you wannabe fish queens who runs the candy shop."

She handed shinji the mic and snapped her fingers, the DJ playing her song.

 _Suck my cockiness, lick my persuasion._

 _Eat my words and then swallow your pride down, down._

 _Place my wants and needs over your resistance._

 _And then you come around, you come around, you come around._

Yuki looked at the people and spotted nnoitora, she started walking to him, a hungry look in her eyes.

 _I want you to be my sex slave, anything that I desire._

 _Be one with my feminine, set my whole body on fire._

She straddled his lap, hands in his long black hair. Nnoitora was never this turned on before, he knew she could feel it by the smirk she wore.

 _I can be your dominatrix, just submit to my every order._

The one eyed man's hands went straight to Yuki's hips. He couldn't stop staring into her gold eyes.

 _I love it, love it , I love it when you eat it._

Shit he was horny and he knew, he _knew_ grimmjow was giving him a smug look. The bastard had done right bringing him here, though he would never say it outloud. Yuki had stopped trying to kill him via blue balls and interacted with the rest of the people in the club. Nnoitora was _not_ jealous.

The show had ended and nnoitora was outside, finally smoking that cigarette. He needed it after that. He wasn't paying any attention when he felt a tap on his right shoulder, he looked over to see pale features. "Got a light sweetie?" Her voice was soft, not even a bit masculine.


End file.
